Reunificación familiar improvisada - English Version
by Nyo-yume
Summary: AU - according to the show, Berlin has been married 5 times and seems to be the father of several children... But what would happen if one of them got stuck in the Royal Mint of Spain during the robbery?
1. Prologue

A little story that was in my head... Let me know what you think... and if you have any better idea for the title ...

NB: Sorry for any mistakes you may find, this text has not been beta read and English is not my first language...

 **Prologue**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **18 May 2016 - Madrid - 11.15 am**

On a sunny Wednesday in May, a young woman settled quietly on the terrace of a café in Madrid's Plaza Mayor.

Trough the shadow of a wide capeline, one could see her face, framed by a wavy mass of chestnut hair. She had soft lines, although a bit angular, her eyes, as for them, remained invisible behind a pair of round sunglasses with a fine and retro frame.

Thin and slender, she was probably about 5'7". Her body, which still possessed that lanky side typical of adolescence, seemed small in her clothes; a simple white shirt and brown trousers with straps type 30. Her thin hands and pale complexion completed this picture and making her seems fragile, a bit like an ethereal porcelain doll.

After ordering from the waiter a glass of Horchata de Chufa - a Valencian drink she loved - she leaned towards her purse and, with a broad smile, took out several envelopes and a telephone, an old Nokia 3310 that seemed to have had better days. Without taking her eyes off the envelopes she had taken out, she pressed the cell phone's quick call button before carrying the phone to her ear. After a first unsuccessful attempt, she waited a few minutes before trying a second call, quietly waiting for her correspondent to answer.

 _"Hello?"_ Ends up answering a male voice on the phone.

"Holà mi Profesor! "The girl replied with a singing voice, nodding and smiling slightly at the waiter as he dropped off his drink.

 _" *sigh* I already told you not to call me that..."_

"But it's true you look like a prof ! And I refuse to believe that you make cider... "

 _"Why were you calling me?"_ Cut off the calm voice, remaining pleasant, but one felt that the man was in a bit of a hurry, undoubtedly busy...

" Hmm " The brunette bit her lips " am I disturbing you? I can call back later if you prefer..." she added with a sad voice, she seemed nervous and her smile was just a memory. With a lump in her throat, she took a sip of the pearly drink she ordered to give herself a little courage.

 _" *new sigh* no, no, of_ course _not...I'm just about to start a project and I wouldn't be very available in the coming months...I told you so didn't I? "_ Always that voice, professorial, kind, patient and pedagogue, but still seeming to take her for a slow kid. In a way, she loved as much as she hated that intonation... It was always the one he used when he wanted her to do something she didn't want to do... As for example not to seek to contact him during the coming 6 months...

"Yes... I know... *sigh* I just wanted to let you know that I got the results of my exams, you know the entries exams " she then sketched a very light smile " I got accepted in everything single high school I applied to! " The pride she felt was clearly audible. "I just wanted to tell you... Before you turn into some kind of hermit... "She ended in a sadder voice, she didn't like it when he disappeared.

 _"Oh..."_ There was a little moment of hesitation _"I'm very proud of you"_ he continued clumsily, he had never been very good at expressing his emotions, she knew it, but she was happy to hear him say that, that he was "proud" of her, and her smile grew bigger. _"I knew you could do it"_ the voice was more confident and warm now _"do you know where you want to go?"_

"No... Not yet... I just wanted to share the good news with you! But I know you're busy... I don't want to keep you on the phone any longer... We'll talk about it when you'll be available... pinky swear?"

 _"...Pinky swear"_ the voice had become strangely evasive and uncertain

"No lies, huh? You give me your word? " She insisted, worried.

 _"Yes, I give you my word, we will talk about it as soon as I am available"_ The voice sounded weary but sincere.

"I love you and I miss you..." she concluded, with the bad feeling that she was speaking to him for the last time.

 _"Me too...Ciao Bella"_ he ends up in a whisper before hanging up.

She stared at her phone with an empty gaze before she sighed deeply, and began to study the different high school proposals spread out in front of her, taking a sip of Horchata and humming an Italian tune.

 _She couldn't have known how wrong she was._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **18 May 2016 - House of Toledo - 11:15 am**

The Professor looked with pleasure at his future collaborators sitting quietly before him, a bit like schoolchildren ready to listen to his every word. Even if he would never admit it, he had felt a guilty pleasure when this elegant man, that will later be known as "Berlin" had to sit like that. The latter, not fooled, gave him an ironic and provocative look, the eye contest could have lasted a long time between the two men if the Professor's telephone had not rung at that moment.

He frowned and decided to ignore the call, and instead began his speech.

"So first of all, welcome" as he wrote a huge "welcome" on the board, "and thank you for accepting this uh... Let's say this job offer."

One of the young people in the 2nd row, the son of the tunnel specialist if the Professor remembered correctly, had a laugh at that moment and a smile appeared on the faces of the other crooks present.

"We'll live here, far from the worldly noise, for five months, the five months we'll spend studying how to do the job." continued the Professor before being brutally interrupted by the tunnel specialist, "Moscow"...

"What do you mean, five months? Are you crazy? "

The professor took a deep breath and embarked on his seduction operation, he needed his associates to trust him and follow him without much discussion.

"Look, people spend years studying to earn a salary, a salary which, in the best of cases, is just a salary, a shitty salary."His gaze swept the room, to be sure to get the attention of every single member of the audience.

" What are five months? I've been thinking about this for..." He stopped, his mind began to drown in his memories, memories a little too painful, he rubbed his eyes and forced himself to refocus on his audience. "...for much longer. Not to have to work ever again..." He paused, looking at them all one by one, "Neither will you, Nor your children." Leaving the sentence in suspense, he scrutinized their expressions, that's it, he held them, they would follow him to the end of the world... So he could resume the classical course of his speech.

"Well, We don't know each other yet and I want it to stay like that. I don't want any names or personal questions... ", or, of course, personal relationships.

At that moment he was interrupted again, but not by a member of his team, but by the ringing of his telephone. Exceeded, he sighed and answered.

"Hello?"

That's when he heard a voice on the phone, a voice he knew all too well... And it was bad timing. _"Holà mi Profesor!"_ The voice was cheerful, a rather unusual fact, but he really didn't have time for that.

He sighed, rubbing his eyes, "I already told you not to call me that..."

 _"But it's true you look like a prof! And I refuse to believe that you make cider... "_

No, really no time. "Why were you calling me? " Trying to keep his voice calm and turning his back to his class, whom he could already hear whispering behind him.

 _"Hmm...Am I bothering you? "_ Yes, clearly. _"I can call back later if you prefer..."_

The Professor closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, he hated to hear that depressed voice... He sighed and forced himself to remain patient.

"No, no of course not...I'm just about to start a project and I wouldn't be very available in the coming months...I told you so didn't I? "He remembered asking her not to contact him...

 _"Yes... I know... *sigh* I just wanted to let you know that I got the results of my exams, you know the entries exams. I got accepted in everything single high school I applied to! "_ The pride she felt was clearly audible and the man almost wanted to slap himself, yes of course... He had completely forgotten, totally drown in the implementation of his plan... _"I just wanted to tell you... Before you turn into some kind of hermit... "_

" oh..." God he hated to hear him so sad "I...I'm very proud of you" he continued, trying to make up for it "I knew you'd make it" taking over his role as a teacher "Do you know where you want to go? »

 _"No... Not yet... I just wanted to share the good news with you... But I know you're busy... I don't want to keep you any longer... We'll talk about it when you're available... pinky swear?"_

"...pinky swear" he said evasively... How could he tell her that they would probably not see each other again for a long time? He wasn't even totally sure he'd make it out in one piece.

 _"No lies eh? You give me your word? "_ The voice was worried, she was far from silly and she probably knew him a little too well...

"Yes, I give you my word, we'll talk about it as soon as I'm available" He didn't really have a choice, and that's as close as he could get to the truth, he just didn't define when he would be available again...

 _"I love you and I miss you..."_ She concluded.

The man gave a faint smile "Me too... Ciao Bella" he ended up in a murmur, covering the phone with his hand to mask his last words, before hanging up.

He sighed and turned back towards the room, where his "students" stopped whispering and were now looking at him questioningly, his glance slipped towards the future Berlin which frowned... It would seem that at least one person heard this "Ciao Bella". The timing of that phone call had really been awful...

"So... where were we... Oh yes, no names, no personal questions... and of course, no personal relationships. I want each of you to choose a nickname, something simple. It can be numbers, planets, cities..." He continued as to change the subject and not lose the attention of his team.

"What? Like Mister 17, miss 23 ?" laughed the same young man as the last time, the one that will soon take the name of "Denver.

"I can't remember my telephone number." his father replied.

"That's why I'm here, right?"

"And planets? I would be Mars and he would be Uranus," exclaimed the youngest of the gang, "Rio," sitting in the third row pointing to his front neighbor.

The exchange between the two young men then intensified... Damn... Real kids, he REALLY had the impression to be in front of high school students...

"Fuck you, I won't be Uranus, so forget it."

"What, you got a problem with Uranus?"

"I don't like the rhyme."

Well, it was time to take the control of this conversation back... At least no one was thinking about this phone call anymore.

"Okay, okay... it'll be city names! "Interrupted the Professor.

"So city it is! "Concluded Denver all smile.

"Perfect! " Added the Professor, relieved to see that he was able to manage this team without too many difficulties.

 _But this phone call was far from harmless... and the teacher should perhaps have paid more attention to it..._


	2. Chapter 1

**So here is the first chapter... Once again English is not my first language and I don't have any beta reader. (plus I'm still looking for a better title...)**

 **Hope you'll like it.**

 **Chapter 1: A day that had started so well...**

 **Friday, October 21, 2016 - 9 a.m.**

It was early this Friday of October, as she watched sullenly at the landscape outside of the bus window. She never was a morning person, so a meeting at 7:00 am before the departure from Brighton College in Madrid? A real nightmare.

It's been almost two months since she joined the prestigious British institution. Among all the possible choices, she had ended up choosing this one. The institution had an excellent reputation, international partnerships that should facilitate her admission to various universities and above all, it was based in Madrid and they accepted boarders students. A dormitory was not the ideal solution for her, as she preferred solitude, but she did not have, at 15, the means to pay for her own accommodation. She knew very well that she would have no support from her mother, since the woman considered that the high school of her small town of Cenicientos was quite sufficient, and it was always better than staying with her mother at her father-in-law's house...

In short, Brighton College was perfect on paper.

However, having integrated this school two years ahead, through a "diversification" program, which allowed scholarship students from the working class to hope to be able to attend this school, in the name of "social diversity" to " help opening students' minds" she was far from being in phase with her classmates.

This, combined with a certain lack of interpersonal skills, did not make her the most popular person in her class, so here went her hopes of having a social life. The only other person in a similar situation, although for different reasons, was sitting right in front of her: Alison Parker, the daughter of the British ambassador in Madrid. The typical bourgeois girl who, raised in an old-fashioned way, seemed to have never learned how to stood-up for herself.

Hidden behind her round glasses, she watched Alison write in a notebook as she regularly looked at the group of students sitting at the front of the bus, especially looking at Pabló Ruiz, the captain of the high school athletics team. Does the saying 'all muscles and no brain' means anything to you? There you go. But it was just her personal opinion.

At this moment Alison's phone emitted a sound signaling she just received a text and considering the glances between her and Pabló, it was not necessary to be a sleuth to know who was the sender. Intuition that confirmed as Pabló went to sit down next to Alison.

"Hello" he began clumsily.

"Hello" Alison replied in a small nervous laugh.

"Do you want to go out with me?"

The girl behind them raised her eyebrows at this sentence, surprised, it did not correspond at all to the classic behavior of the young man.

"... forget it… I'm leaving" added Pabló in a rush after a split second, it all seemed so awkward from an outside point of view...

"No, no, stay! I don't have to think about it….I mean, yes" stammered Alison, looking surprised but happy with the proposal. Then the wet noise of the two of them kissing just got too disgusting for the girl sitting behind them who looked away from the pair. No, definitely, she will never get the hang of human dynamics, it made no sense, no logic at all...

Fortunately for her, it was at this very moment that Mrs. Colmenar, their head teacher, decided to announce their arrival at destination.

"Okay, children, we've arrived. Let's go straight to to the museum's hall, where we'll regroup until the rest of the class arrives. If you are ever separated from the group, go see a guard".

The girl packed her things and hurried out of the bus, ignoring the two lovebirds who were now advancing hand in hand. Once outside, she looked up at the building in front of which they had just stopped. It was imposing, completely white and provided with a multitude of windows, she counted 52 of them on the facade. The building consisted of two rectangular wings on each side of an entrance with colonnades, above which floated proudly the Spanish flag, overlooking a large stone staircase as white as the rest of the building.

"And this is the facade of the Royal Mint of Spain" Ms. Colmenar explained once her students had gathered in front of her. "We're now going to enter the building," she detailed as she walked up the steps of the building.

As she passed the security gates of the factory under the piercing eyes of the security guards, the teenager felt a bit edgy this kind of thing made her nervous for some reason… even when she had nothing to worry about.

Mrs. Colmenar voice snapped her out of her thoughts, as she detailed the rules to follow during the visit.

"I would ask you to please stay together and avoid speaking too loud or asking questions to staff without permission. " as if 17-year-old students didn't know how to behave in a museum..." For those who are already hungry, a visit to the cafeteria is planned a little bit later. In the meantime, please follow me, you will receive your accreditation. T hey must be visible all the time, okay? Keep them around your neck and lower your voice! "Insisted the teacher, seeming a bit stressed at the idea of not being able to control her students in a public area. Which is rather ironic when you consider the social background of most of the students; leaders, politicians, big industrialists, wealthy families...

Said students began to scatter in small groups in the first room of the museum, discussing happily, relieved not to have to endure a whole day of school this Friday.

The young girl, was observing money coins which, according to the sign, had been found in the body of a sailor who had been trying to steal the commanding officer of his ship, as she thought she heard muffled cries in the distance, she shook her head and decided not to pay it any mind as Mrs Colmenar began the visit.

As they reached a sumptuous staircase "Entirely made of marble and granite" according to the teacher, the clicking of a weapon was heard suddenly and a man, dressed in a red jumpsuit, his face covered by a Dali mask, appeared.

"Don't move," he shouted, pointing his gun at the woman.

"But what the..." The teacher stammered not getting what was happening "n...no a... wait... " she reached out toward her currently screaming students to calm them when the she finally understood the situation.

"Come on, everybody, this way! Everybody over there! "The male voice continued violently, but some of the students already flew away.

The teenage girl was running with part of the class to the entrance of the building, trying to reach the door to escape this nightmare. This endeavor was brutally stopped as two women threatened them with guns. One had long hair, as black as her eyes, a bit tanned and a slightly aquiline nose, the other was pale and had short brown hair and a fringe.

"You! Stay there!" Ordered the first, before telling the second to go for it.

The teenager then vaguely heard a "I can't see the little lamb, I can't see her, fuck! "As the brown haired woman moved further away from the group and deeper into the building.

The people present in the building were in a state of total panic while the long haired woman herded the hostages in the reception hall. "Hurry up! Come on! Come on! Let's Hurry here!"

A young juvenile man, face uncovered and dressed in the same red outfit as the first man passed by the group in the direction of the entrance, probably to close the doors.

"Come on! Everybody over here! Hold the hand of the person next to you and don't move! Hurry up! " Ordered one of the masked people, there were several of them now, before blindfolding them.

Thus the girl found herself in the dark holding hands with the suited man next to her, trying not to panic and to sort out what was happening.

It didn't make any sense, why did they blindfold them? Knowing that they had been able to see, the uncovered faces of three of the assailants? She surely may not be able describe the young man, she only got glimpse of him, but the two women? Probably... her classmates as well. Who was this "lamb"? What did these people want? Was it just a kidnapping? A hostage situation? A burglary? What the hell was going on?

They remained that way, for some time, in a silent and tense atmosphere, interspersed with slight sobs. It only ended when they heard steps on the stairs and few fabrics noises, surely indicating the arrival of new people. That's when a man started talking.

« First of all. …» he paused "Good morning" He stopped again to let his words sink in before continuing, always at the same pace "I'm the person who's in charge... and before anything I would like...". He paused again, as if he was looking for his words, « to offer my apologies…. "The man was clearly a born orator, and obviously he loved it.

Meanwhile one, or maybe two, of his acolytes passed through the crowd repeating the same litany "Name, Pin, Portable..."

« truly this is not the way to end the week but you are here as hostages" Continued the master of ceremonies.

"Name"

"Alison Parker"

"PIN? "

" 2-0-78 "

"Portable"

"If you obey, I guarantee you'll be left alive " continued their leader, the voice was soft and reassuring, but it seemed rather predatory in reality, a little as if a hungry lion was slowly circling you waiting for the right moment to strike.

Then it was the girl's turn.

"Portable" began a male voice, it sounded young, enough to may have been the voice of one of her classmates. She went through her pockets before taking out her faithful Nokia 3310 and handing it blindly to her interlocutor.

« What's that old thing?! Seriously? Do stuffs like that still exist?" exclaimed a new voice, male again, after a burst of laughter. So, there were two of them, young as well. "You're in a snobby school and you use that antiquity? You can't even go online with that thing! "He continued.

"I like it, it has a good battery, it is solid and it fulfills its function : phoning... "The teenage girl could not help answering, in a shaky voice.

« wow there! Looks likes we offended the little girl! " Did he laugh, before she suddenly felt the barrel of a gun against her jugular"still want to be a smartass? "The voice was much more aggressive this time causing the girl to start hyperventilating, sometimes she hated herself and her too "spontaneous" side.

The first of the two men spoke up. "It's okay, Denver... Leave her alone. "He continued with the usual question: "PIN?"

"0-0-42..." she answered in a short voice

"42 eh?" She could almost imagine the man's amused smile. "Name?"

"Eleonora De Fonollosa Caravella"

She let out a shaky breath when she felt the two men pass to the next person.

A little further away, she could hear the gang leader trying to calm a hostage "it's okay calm down… calm down " he said in a low, soothing voice. "How many months? "

« Ei...eight months" the lady voice was trembling.

"Eight months, huh? »

"PIN"

"Why do you need the PIN? " As Eleonora heard the guy next to her answer with she thought he had to be either of the stupid or suicidal kind…at least, in her case, she had some extenuating circumstances….

"Either you tell me that fucking PIN or I'll blow you with my rifle" Predictably reacted 'Denver', while the sounds of crumpled fabric seemed to indicate that man found himself in the same predicament as her a few minutes earlier. "PIN? "

"1-2-3-4," the voice was panicked and Denver burst out laughing.

" You look so smart, but you've got that shitty PIN. What an arsehole! " He mocked. "Your name. "

"Arturo"

"Arturo what?"

"Arturo Román"

"Arturo Román, very well... Arturito" he concluded, mocking.

"You are our safe-conduct here so I'm going to protect you " Their leader seemed imperturbable, until he suddenly interrupted his speech " Hey... Give me your hands. Let go. Let go. Let go….. What's your name? "

"Ariadna..." Another female voice... The guy had to have a fixation on women.

"Ariadna... come with me. Come. Calm down. Feel my hands. Are they are the hands of a monster? "He continued in an interrogative way.

"No... no" the poor woman answered terrified.

"Because I'm not a monster" he paused" I know perfectly how you feel, The dry mouth, the shortness of breath... Breathe in... Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in... that's it, very good... Please, breathe with me, all of you." He continued, addressing the assembly now. " And Eleonora felt the whole crowd doing exactly what the man was asking to, he was leading them all by the tip of their nose... it was impressing, although she was grateful for this little breathing exercise, already trying for some time to calm herself. "Easy, easy. Control your breathing … come on, breathe out, Very well, very well…. »

The man's little show was suddenly interrupted by the ringtone of the reception phone, a deadly silence suddenly overtook over the assembly.

"Miss Monica Gaztambide please," he said in a clear, compelling and imperious voice.

"Don't move. Please, don't move. Be quiet. I said don't move. Be quiet." Arturo Román whispered to the person next to him.

"Miss Monica Gaztambide… Would you be so kind as to step forward? " The voice, still imperious, had taken a threatening edge.

"It's me..." Replied a trembling voice, and there was movement next to Eleonora.

Eleonora did not listen further, too busy avoiding a panic attack... This was really not the time... In fact, it was the perfect time for a panic attack, it would be totally justified, but it would only make things worse. The speech seemed to be over and the hostages were now left in peace, in silence, if one ignored the sobs that reasoned in the hall, the vision still obscured by their blindfolds. This 'alone' time was just what the teenager needed to regain control.

Unfortunately, this relative peace came to an end as the "person in charge" returned.

"Hostages, for your security, all of you three steps back! "He ordered in an almost military manner. "A little more over here. Very well. Okay. Everything's going to be all right." he added, paternalistic. "A little closer... Calm down" the man then seemed to move away from the group.

"Calm down. I can see the 're full of money. Now they'll leave and it'll be all right." Arturo whispered.

That's when the alarm went off.

"Two minutes! " The man said in a loud voice, visibly addressing his colleagues.

Eleonora then heard Alison speak in a panicked voice, "Why, did they set off the alarm? »

"I don't know, They're just standing there, I don't understand." Arturo replied, stressed and confused.

"Why don't they take the money and leave?" Alison had completely lost control of her nerves

"Chhhht, I don't know! "And obviously Arturo too...

"One minute For..." Continued the head of the robbers before stopping suddenly. Eleonora then felt him move closer to the group.

"What's your name?"

"Arturo."

"Arturito... " He sighed, with in a weary tone, like a tired father facing a turbulent child.

"I haven't seen anything, I swear, I haven't seen anything!" Arturo's voice was completely panicked, and a little whining, as if he was on the verge of tears.

"Look at me. "

"I swear, I didn't see anything... "

"Come on Arturo, look at me.. »

"No"

"Look at me, look at me….Hey, hey, come on….Hey." The voice again, cajoling and paternal. This guy was either a sadist or a psychopath.

Meanwhile, Eleonora was thinking over the recent events again as she was, now, calmer... all of that; the blindfolds, the "lamb", the alarm, the waiting,... didn't make any sense, why bother making such a discreet entrance and to make such a speech in front of all of them if it was to just for that? and why turning the alarm on? unless...

"It's a deception... " she gasped softly.

She felt the man in front of her freeze and divert his attention from Arturo, focusing it on her while removing her blindfold.

"Well, well, well… what a nosy little creature we have here... Did your parents ever tell you not to meddle in things that are none of your business ? »

Eleonora stayed petrified, her gaze fixed on the man in front of her.

"What's your name? »

"Ele...Eleonora" She managed to croak, her breath short with a lump in her throat, the panic attack not far from showing up.

"aah... Eleonora, what a pretty name... Tell me, Eleonora, do you know what happens to people who stick their nose in other people's business? " The teenager swallowed with difficulty, but remained mute, while the man gently grabbed her by the throat. "They die..." He continued in a conversational tone. "Eleonora, believe me, you're going to die," he whispered coldly, his face a few millimeter from the teenager's one.

The teenager for her part, was totally paralyzed, her eyes not leaving the brown ones in front of her, her mind completely blank, because this face... this slender man, who threatened to kill her so serenely, she knew him only too well. She had seen him hundreds of times in the media, on the front page of international newspapers or on wanted notices... Even without ever having met him, there was no doubt about the identity of the person in front of her... Andrés De Fonollosa Gonzalves.

Her father.


End file.
